skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodbath
|base_rank = |base_atk = 336 |base_hp = 1786 |atk_per_lv = 336 (3,629) |hp_per_lv = 1,786 (19,289) }} ---- seconds |SA2 = chance to convert all BLEED effects on self into REGEN }} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Bloodbath is a very easy fighter to use because her SA relies solely on the use of blockbusters. Strategy *Bloodbath is an extremely strong counter to popular BLEED characters *The DOT (Damage Over Time) that comes from BLEED is great for chipping the opponent's health away so she can compete against almost any team comp *Do not rely solely on the bleed(s), as you are bound to come across opponents with immunity or fighters who benefit from having such debuffs inflicted (Valentines with ICU and mirror matches come to mind) *She is strong against a majority of the cast, but there are fighters in particular she performs well against. Key Stats *'AVOID BLEED RESIST AT ALL COSTS'. Bloodbath always wants to be inflicted with BLEED so it can be turned into regen *Meter Gain is most desirable as so to build up pressure with continuous bleed(s) and healing from Blockbusters *Attack is never bad to have, especially for situations where she may not need the bleed. More importantly, it helps her against immune opponents, Valentines with ICU or if she is in a mirror match *HP% and Defense are great to have to keep her alive longer while also letting her gain more from her REGEN stack(s). Playing As Heavy Metal/Resonant Evil – These fighters' armor stacks become worthless when facing a Bloodbath Eliza. The BLEED deals a % of their max health, regardless of their armor. If your meter gain is high enough, you can easily achieve 3-4 stacks of BLEED on them while also keeping yourself healthy. *Armed Forces – Her armor stacks also become worthless. Her health is very high, making it easy to melt through. do not be completely reckless though, as her unflinching could be used to launch a counter attack if you try to attack her without using BBs. *Dread Locks - Dread Locks relies primarily on her 35% recoil damage to perform well on defense. But thanks to Bloodbath's BLEEDS, the recoil damage becomes worthless because it does not work on BLEEDS. Not to mention that if you land a critical hit, you will gain a stack of regen. *Brain Freeze - Bloodbath's BLEED stack(s) allow her to ignore the 3% damage decrease to her attacks that comes from Brain Freeze's SA. It also decreases the chances of Brain Freeze landing a fatal hit because her SA1 grants her an attack boost based on a % of the health she has, which will decrease in value as her health decreases. *Wrestler X - Without BLEED resist, Wrestler X can easily lose his stacks of regen. In addition, if Wrestler X attacks her while in hype mode, she will benefit by converting his bleed(s) into regen. *Scared Stiff - Because of Scared Stiff's SA causing her to take no more than a certain % of her maximum hp in a single hit, she can survive just about every huge hit you can throw at her. This makes BLEED more valuable against her because her SA2 does not stop BLEED damage. Playing Against *Any Valentine equipped with an ICU - Because any debuffs inflicted on her grant her a heavy regen, the majority of debuff-reliant fighters are not reliable against a Valentine with ICU. Bloodbath is no exception. For every BLEED she inflicts, the first BLEED grants her heavy regen. And any BLEEDS inflicted after that just refresh the heavy regen, This makes giving her attack % very important, as she cannot rely on BLEEDS for every matchup. Surgeon General, Assassin's Greed and Silent Kill are the most troublesome Valentine variants that can be equipped with ICU. Silent Kill sets her back to square one regarding regen(s), Surgeon General can potentially deal threatening damage thanks to the ENRAGE(s), not to mention grant her teammates immunity and Assassin's Greed will probably eventually kill Bloodbath thanks to the 25% insta health removal if you go happy-go-lucky with blockbusters. *Private Dick - He has a 50% chance to resist any debuff that is applied to him, making Bloodbath's BLEEDS not as effective. *Underdog - The armor will not contribute much, but its his haste that one should be worried about. This was drastically increase the chances of you getting BB3'd. *Just Kitten - She also essentially has debuff immunity, but she converts the bleed(s) into stacks of precison, which will somewhat boost her damage. *In Denile - Alone, In Denile's armor does not help much. But the trouble starts with her SA2. She removes any BLEEDS on her and prevents Bloodbath from inflicting more BLEEDS, rendering it harder to damage her for a little bit. *Wulfsbane - If she were to match with a Wulfsbane, his heal block renders her REGEN stacks worthless. Wulfsbane may BLEED himself a little, but the more important aspect is preventing Bloodbath from keeping herself healthy. *Temple Tyrant/Rainbow Blight - Upon Transmuting to the Light element, Temple essentially gains debuff immunity and not only that, will be able to keep herself alive longer while also regaining any lost health. Rainbow will inflict HEX when Transmuting to the Light element, rendering any BBs used while it is active worthless. Both gain a damage boost, so if Bloodbath gets hit, expect to take some nasty damage. *Summer Salt - Summer Salt can remove any debuffs inflicted on her, remove Bloodbath's regen, AND '''deal extra damage. Not to mention she essentially gains a damage boost anyway due to being at an element advantage. *Xenomorph - This matchup depends a lot on the situation. In a normal circumstance, Xenomorph is not the biggest threat to Bloodbath. But, if you play Bloodbath as a solo carry against Xenomorph and kill her, then you '''will lose. She does '''NOT '''convert the 3 permanent BLEEDS into REGEN and will eventually die. *Love Crafted - This is one of the worst matchups Bloodbath could have. Squigly's SA causes her to not be able to inflict BLEEDS with blockbusters. And even if she can, she will not heal herself. Category:Eliza Variants Category:Gold Variants Category:Dark Variants Category:Eliza Category:Variants